1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single use, disposable kit comprising certain specified components for women's hygienic care.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Problems inherent in coping with cleaning sudden or unexpected discharge of bodily fluids, as may occur with defecation of infants, menstruation of women, opening of wounds of injured persons, and similar events has led to many portable, convenient kits being proposed. Despite a superficial similarity of the above examples of distress which ordinarily require immediate, in situ clean up, each type of instance presents unique aspects of hygiene and practicality.
A comprehensive kit providing many items useful in the hygienic care of infants is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,378, issued to Henry Finkel et al. on Oct. 27, 1987. The kit disclosed therein includes wet and dry towels, baby powder, soap, a fresh diaper, and a coupon, all being contained within an envelope formed by a complicated folding scheme so as to house all kit components advantageously.
Less complicated kits are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,332,319, issued to David L. Hurwood on Jun. 1, 1982, and 4,901,851, issued to Martincic Gerry on Feb. 20, 1990. Hurwood provides a two receptacle packet separately enclosing a moist napkin and moisture absorbing powder. Gerry provides two separately enclosed sponges impregnated with water and soap, and water and fragrance, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,768, issued to Leslie B. Anderson on Jan. 30, 1990, discloses a prepackaged antibacterial and antiviral wipe.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,557,853, issued to Mary Henning Jones on Jan. 26, 1971, and 4,286,639, issued to Jeannie P. Murphy on Sep. 1, 1981, disclose holders for sanitary napkins. Murphy's invention provides a flat device similar to a wallet.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.